Secrets
by AvrilLavigne339
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Kendall Knight: He's 19 Years Old. He's always depressed. Girls always think that he's in love with them. Secret: He's suicidal, abused by his dad, and He's in love with Lucy.
1. Intro

Everyone Has A Secret.

_**Katie Knight**__: She Is 17 Years Old. She may seem like a girl who doesn't care,but she actually does._

_She also worried about her brother because he always looks so depressed. Secret: She's scared of leaving Westchester High because she went there for four years and she's scared that she will never see Dylan again._

_**Dylan Sprouse**_:_ He's 18 Years Old. His friends think he's a guy who dates every girl but he actually a really nice guy. Secret: He's in love with Katie and he's scared that he will never get tell Katie how he feels. _

_**Debby Ryan:**__ She's 18 Years Old. She's also Kendall's best friend. She, Katie, And Hailey are the only girls who don't have chase after Jordan. Secret: She's being bullied by Katherine and she's in love with Nathan._

_**Nathan Kress**__: He's 18 Years Old. His dad wants him to a successful business owner like him and he's making him date Katherine Star. Secret: He's in love with Debby and he wants to be a filmmaker. _

_**Lucy Stone:**__ She's 19 Years Old. She's Kendall's closest friend. Her dad controls her life and he's making her date Jordan. Her dad also says she cannot be in love. Her dad also wants to be an assistant to Jordan. Secret: She's been in love with Kendall since she was 13 and she wants to be a profession singer._

_**Kendall Knight**__: He's 19 Years Old. He's always depressed. Girls always think that he's in love with them. Secret: He's suicidal, abused by his dad, and He's in love with Lucy._


	2. Break Downs & Surprise Part 1

Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks

Katie's Pov: I was walking down the hallway, when I saw Kendall sitting on floor with his head in his hands. I ran over to him. "Kendall's what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer. I removed his hands off of his face so that I can look him in the eyes. What I didn't expect was to see his emerald green eyes full of tears. "Kendall what happened?" I asked. "Did Katherine do something?" When I said that, Kendall lost it. He started to cry hysterically, his breathing was hitched. I never seen him so broken before. I had to find out what Katherine did and when I find out I'm going to kill her. I was about to leave when I remembered Kendall still needed comforting. _I can't leave him like this. _I sat beside him again and pulled him into a tight hug. Then all of sudden Lucy walked down the hallway. She stood there frozen. "W...W...What happened?" she asked. "Who did this to him?" I could tell she was worried about him. Of course she would be she's been in love with him since she was 13. I finally replied. "Katherine," I said. "It was Katherine." "What did she do to him?" she asked. "I don't know but I'm going to find out," I said. "Please stay with him." "Of Course," she said. I thanked her. Then I started to walk to Mr. Steven's classroom. When I got there I couldn't believe what I saw.

To be continued. Sorry I have writer's block. If you have any ideas please post them in the review. Anyways I hoped you like it.


	3. Break Downs & Surprise Part 2

Katie's Pov: I thanked her. Then I started to walk to Mr. Steven's classroom. When I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. Nathan was kissing Katherine. _What is going on?_ Then Katherine spoke. "I can't believe that Kendall actually believed me," Katherine said. "He's weaker than I thought and the best part no one knows it was me that broke Kendall Knight." "Except for me," I replied.

* * *

Lucy's Pov: I sat there rubbing Kendall's back. I had to know what Katherine did to Kendall. "Kendall, Please tell me what Katherine did?" I asked. He looked at up me. His eyes were full of sadness. We sat there in silence, Until he started to speak. "Lucy, I can't it hurts to think about it," He said. "Please Kendall," I said. " I lo- care about you." We sat there in silence again. Then he finally spoke. "I was talking to Debby about this girl who I've been love with since I was 13," Kendall said. Then he paused and started to speak again. "I guess that Katherine overheard us talking because she walked over to me and said that she will never love me because I'm not good enough for you." "Kendall did just say that you love me?" I asked shocked. "Yes, I've been in love with you since 7th grade," He replied. "Kendall I don't what say," I said. He face fell. He started to move away from me. That's when I turned him around and kissed him.


	4. Heartbreaks, I Love You's, & The Truth

Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter 4.

* * *

Lucy's Pov: "Kendall did just say that you love me?" I asked shocked. "Yes, I've been in love with you since 7th grade," He replied. "Kendall I don't what say," I said. He face fell. He started to move away from me. That's when I turned him around and kissed him. Kendall pulled back. "Why did you kiss me?" Kendall said. "I kissed you because I love you," I relied. "Y...Y...You love me," Kendall stuttered. "I've been love with you since we first met," I replied. "Really?" Kendall asked. "Yes," I said. "C...C...Can I kiss you?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head. Then he kissed me.

* * *

Katie's Pov: "K...K...Katie what are you doing here?" Nathan asked. "What did you do to Kendall?" I snapped angrily. "He doesn't have to explain anything to you," Katherine said. "I can't believe I was friends with you," I yelled. "I can't believe Debby's in love with you. "Katie ehow could you," A voice said. I turned around and saw Debby standing there. I walked towards her, but she just ran out of the classroom. I followed her out the classroom. "Debby let me explain," I said. "What how you told Nathan how I felt about him," She said. "I didn't mean to," I said. "I was yelling at him for hurting Kendall and it just came out." "What?" Debby said. "Why did he hurt Kendall?" Should I tell her? I don't want to break her heart. But she's Kendall's bestfriend. I hope she will be okay after I tell her this. I took a deep breath. "Nathan is dating Katherine," I said. "I walked into the classroom and saw them kissing." Debby's face fell. "Why would he hurt Kendall," Debby asked. "Why would he date Katherine?" Then she started to cry. I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Debby," I said. "It's not your fault Katie," Debby replied. "It's mine. I fell for him in the first place." "If it makes you feel any better I feel the same way about Dylan," I said. "He doesn't love me either." "He does," A voice said. I turned around and saw Nathan standing there. "Go away," I said. "Just let him explain," Another voice said. I turned around to see Kendall standing there. "Please Katie give him a chance," Kendall said. I sighed. "Explain," I said. "I never wanted to hurt Kendall, but Katherine made me," Nathan said. "So why didn't you breakup with her," Debby said. "My dad was making me date her," He replied. "He told me If I didn't date her, he would hurt the person I love the most. I couldn't of let him hurt you Debby." "Y...Y...You love me," Debby said. "I do," Nathan said. Debby smiled and Nathan pulled her into a hug. "Well now we have three couples," Nathan said. "Three?" I said confused. "Yeah, Me and Kendall, Nathan and Debby, and You and Dylan," Lucy said. "Dylan doesn't love me," I said. "Yes I do," A voice said. I turned to see Dylan standing there. "D...D...Dylan," I said. "What are you doing here?" "This," Dylan said. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled back. "I love you too Katie," Dylan said as he pulled me into a hug. "This officially has been the worst and best day ever," Debby said. "I agree," I said.


End file.
